lady marmalade
by shaking what her mama gave her
Summary: the speacialists go to moulin rouge where the meet escorts but the winx didn't know that they were either engaged or married
1. Chapter 1

LADY MARMALARDE 

Riven's pov :

Me and the guys were going to celebrate Helia's marriage to Crystal so we we're going to the Moulin rouge where the best female performers are we entered but as soon as we were there some the girls were already performing

Helia's pov :

a girl with caramel brown hair with emerald green eyes came up and started singing  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
[_aisha]_  
What What, What what  
_[Mya:]_  
ooh oh  
everyone  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
_aisha_  
yea yea yea yea

brandon's pove

stella  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
aisha  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

speaker;now presenting lady marmalarde herself

riven's pov

musa:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

_stella_  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
musa:9 to 5  
_flora_  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
_musa_  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

_[Chorus:]_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

and just then she held that note for a full whole minute

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

_tecna and bloom_  
marmalarde ..(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

just then I saw marmalarde come up to me and say hey joe you wanna give it a go ?


	2. OMG

**Look I know the first chapter was sooo crap so this is arkward I was actually expecting reviews telling me it was crap but I got none ! so here is chapter 2 of lady marmalarde . The first chapter was called moulin rouge**

chapter 2 : OMG

last time

_just then I saw marmalade come up to me and say "hey,joe you wanna give it a go ?"_

Riven's pov :

"What" I said

"you wanna give it a go ? " said marmalade

"sorry I don't want to " just then I remembered Darcy, _my _

" so , then why here if not for sex ? "

"my friend "

"well see ya there are other guys who are here you know "

"okay" then she was gone with her ass swishing from side to side and her big breasts almost so close to hanging out sexes which is french for sex room

just then I saw helia go in a room with one on the rooms that had the words _salle de_ _sexe_ which is french for sex room and I swear he just got engaged to Cyrystal

and also sky with Diaspro

brandon with chimera

timmy with a girl called Natalie

Roy with a girl named Anne.

Not me though I will alawys stay** FAITHFUL** to **DARCY**

but there she was on the floor flirting with guys then she came up to me again and said " you still sure you don't want love, sex and magic "

I looked stupid and I just gulped

she took my hand and led me into one of the rooms you could hear all the aws from the men who were hoping to go with her.

Next thing I know my hand is on her ass and we're kissing all I remember is calling out MORE MORE MORE

and drink all the magnolia wine and freaking out on her black satin sheets

and her silky skin the colour of cafe au lait

and then I blacked out only remembering having sex


End file.
